deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dian vs Discord
Dian vs Discord is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by Mega-PoNEO, featuring Dian from Jewelpet franchise and Discord from My Little Pony franchise. Description Jewelpet VS My Little Pony! Who would win: The god of chaos, or one gray boi? Interlude Wiz: Dark magic, chaos magic, whatever it's called, it plunges the world into chaos, turns characters to the opposite of their virtues, and warps reality. These two possess it. Boomstick: And which one would beat the other in a snap: Jewelpet's, or My Little Pony's? Wiz: Dian, the Jewelpet of Self-Control. Boomstick: And Discord, the god of chaos. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Dian (*Cues: Magi? Magi! Magical Jewel*) ... Discord (*Cues: The Living Tombstone - Discord*) Death Battle (Dian is minding his own business selling vegetables to raise funds for Jewelpet Season 8 to be made. Suddenly, a disembodied hand swoops by and steals four bags filled with Dian's vegetables.) Dian: Hey you! Give those back! (He chases down the hand, which eventually reveals itself to be Discord's.) Discord (after swallowing the bags whole): You sir, haven't made a decent comeback since 2015, while the My Litte Pony species is moving into the 2020's! And you're not a pony. So I'm stopping that Jewelpet Season 8 fundraiser. Dian: And you have no idea what my species is capable of! I'm not your average cat. FIGHT! (*Cues: Collective Consciousness*) Discord: Die. (Tries to stab Dian through the head with his claw, but Dian sidesteps and his telekinetic eyes stop Discord in his tracks.) Dian: No thanks. SHORYUKEN! (He knocks Discord's head off into the air with a Shoryuken) That was easy. (Turns his back and slowly walks away, but Discord's head falls back onto his neck, then his clawed foot teleports behind Dian and kicks him in the behind) Another one?!? (He grabs the foot and slams it on the ground a few times before swinging it around and noticing the rest of Discord standing in front of him) You survived? That doesn't make sense! Discord: What fun is there in making sense? (Dian throws the foot back at Discord's face, then the foot reattaches itself to Discord) Rocket Punch! (shoots one of his fists at Dian, but Dian just slaps it back into Discord's face. Discord slides back, stops next to a tree, picks it up, and throws it at Dian. When the tree is pointed diagonally down towards Dian, he jumps onto it, runs all the way across, jumps off, and punches Discord in the face, causing an invisible crowd to cheer) Dian: Played college ball, ya know. Discord: At some cushy Equestria Girls school. Dian: Try Sunshine Academy. Could've gone pro if I hadn't been demoted to extra! ... (*Cues: It Has To Be This Way*) While still in the air, Dian suddenly stops ascending, grows giant, and drops back down. Dian: Alright, I'll give you that one. I'll crush you like a bug! (He drops onto Discord, leaving a hole in the floor where Discord once stood. However, Discord then bursts through another spot on the floor. Dian kicks him upward and then punches him into the distance.) Dian: Might makes right! (Discord just happens to stop at another tree, which he casually throws at Dian, hitting him in the nose. Dian yells in pain, then angrily covers his nose.) Dian: Okay, now I'm mad! (punches a second tree thrown at him, knocking it back at Discord who falls back a bit before growing to the same size as Dian's giant form. Discord then flails his fists at Dian who both blocks them and hits back with boxing combos and precision blows to the vitals while maintaining proper posture. Eventually, Dian knocks Discord down. A referee then walks in and prepares to disqualify Discord.) Referee: 1...2...3... (Discord drinks a glass containing chocolate milk, leaving the still cup-shaped milk behind. Then he throws the milk at Dian. The milk explodes, but only staggers Dian. Discord then gets back up.) Dian: Falcon...PUNCH! Discord: Warlock...PUNCH! (Both combatants' punches collide so hard that they blow up the entire city block and send the referee flying away. Then Discord detaches his non-punching arm and pokes Dian's forehead to corrupt him.) Discord: I don't know what your virtue is, but whatever it is, I'm taking it away. Dian: My Self-Control...(surrenders control of his body to his Dark Magic, transforming into the more monstrous Dark Dian.) RRRRAAAAAAA! (He launches Discord afar with a massive Dark Magic explosion. Then many Discord clones appear, swarm Dark Dian, and grab him on all sides. Dian simply repels them by creating a whirlwind.) YOU WILL ALL DIE SCREAMING! (shoots a large magic blast into the air. The blast then splits into many smaller ones which rain down and hit the Discord clones, causing them to disappear in a puff of smoke. However, the original Discord still remains.) ... Dian (charging up one last Dark Magic laser): I'll blow you away! (lets it loose) Results (*Cues: The Smile's Loop*) Boomstick: Can all the king's horses and all the king's men put Discord together again? Wiz: While Discord had the strength, speed, and durability advantages, his lack of combat experience and tendency to toy with his opponents led to his downfall. Dian is smart, fast, strong, AND skilled, and only needed to land a single hit with his petrification ray to win the fight. And he could do that at literally any point in the fight. The other Jewelpets were clearly avoiding said ray during the final battle of Jewelpet Season 1 for a reason. Boomstick: Not to mention, Discord's initial victory over the Mane Six relied on prior knowledge of them so he knew what to take away from them. He's never dealt with Dian's magical Jewel Eyes, so those caught Discord off guard. Conversely, Dian has defeated Dark Jewelina, so a god of chaos would most likely be nothing new for him. Wiz: Every time these two used physical attacks, Dian usually won due to his superior combat experience. It helps that he can grow giant, further increasing his own strength. And he's skilled and accurate enough to punch fast-moving and regular-sized Jewelpets out of the sky while giant. Boomstick: Base form Dian alone can Shoryuken King so hard he flies into the sky and leaves behind a twinkle. So of course Dian would be many times stronger in both of his giant forms, capable of lifting trees with no effort. Wiz: By corrupting Dian to take away his virtue, Self-Control, Discord made Dian surrender control of his body to Dark Magic and become Dark Dian, sealing Discord's fate. Boomstick: And last but not least, Dian was defeated in canon with a beam similar to the Elements of Harmony's, but unlike Discord, he was able to resist it for a while by pushing it back with his own. Wiz: If you're wondering why Discord didn't just snap Dian's final laser away, it's for the same reason why that didn't happen with the Elements of Harmony and their giant rainbow laser. Dian's laser was able to resist an EoH-type laser for a while. Boomstick: With Dian's skill, experience, smarts, versatility, and multiple forms, it was only a matter of time before he turned Discord to stone and blew him up. Discord Dian't have what it takes to win the Jewelpet. Wiz: The winner is Dian. Next Time on Death Battle! Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Redeemed Villain vs Redeemed Villain themed battles Category:What-If? Death Battles